God's Angel
by AnonymousNameless
Summary: This story is about Zack Fair and Aerith's child and her adventures. Aerith and Zack are not what they appear to be. Now their child makes a legacy. Aerith and Zack will be alive for a few chapters. To know more then read to find out. Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I open my eyes to the new world I was born in to. The first thing I saw are two bright glowing blue eyes. Then l felt something warm wrap around my small body. My eyes started to focus at the figure in front of me. It was a man and the man had tan skin color. The man also had black spiky hair.

Then suddenly felt arms lifting me up. In that first contact I had with this man I saw images of this man. I saw this man's past and instantly knew who he was, Zack Fair, my father. I look up at my father taking in his appearance, wondering what features I got from him. My eyes wonder around his face until it settle on his eyes. His eye fill with happiness, pride, and satisfaction.

I torn my eyes away from his blue glowing eyes and decided to notice my surrounding. I was in small room with the wall painted purple. The room has a bed in the center with a person in it, there was also a night stand next to the bed with a lamp on it. On the opposite side of the bed there was a window with the curtains draw in, but you can tell that it was sunny outside.

My father starts to move and then I was put in some one else's arms. I look up to see a person, it was the same person who is on the bed. This person I already know who she is since I was in her womb. In the first touch I had with this person I saw all her memories, her thoughts, everything from her was now mine. I look up to see her face, she had a gentle look on her face, she looks happy at what she saw.

My father was the first to speak he says, "Look at her. She looks so beautiful, can't believe we made such a pretty kid." I turn to my father while he was talking and then look back at my mother to see if she was going to speak.

"She looks so lovely," says my mother.

"I guess you were right Aerith, that she was going to be a girl. Then again you already knew so it was never a guess. "

" Well now, we must do the traditional information to be given," says my mother. " Child, you already know everything that I'm going to tell you, but you need to hear it to refresh your memory. You know that in our family line of first born child of the first born child that we are different from the living beings that are here. Our first ancestors started many race that were order of the Holy One. We are creatures that were sent from Heaven, we are angels, first class, we are called the protecter on this planet. Our reason for being in the world is to protect this world and it's living things. For this world is the first world to be created, if this world were to be destroyed then the whole universe is destroy. That is why the highest class in angels are given to protect this world. "

"Hey, Aerith. You don't talk a lot about you ancestors. How did this thing started?" asks my father (Zack).

"Well when the first humans were created God thought that they might need protection from those who might harm them and the planet. First He made other planets and had them all connected to this planet's Lifestream since He made this one's the strongest life force. He send an angel to this planet after He given life to the planet. The name of that angel is Nakisha, she was the one who started my family tree. Anyway after she found her true love she gave birth to her first child, it was a girl. Then God came to her and said **'EVERY TIME A PROTECTER GIVES BIRTH TO THEIR FIRST CHILD, IT WILL ALWAYS BE A GIRL AND THE NEW PROTECTER UNTIL SHE HAS HER OWN FIRST CHILD**.' So Nakisha had her first child and she became the protecter, then she had her first child and she became the protecter, and then so on, and so on."

" Well that's a lot to take in", says papa. I decided to call father papa because I think that father is too formal for him.

" Well thats enough talk, I need to rest and so does the baby. That right little one are you tired?" asks mama. I nodded my head in agreement that I was really tried.

"So go to sleep little one and we can talk more in the morning or at night," says mama. I started to feel my eyes drooping and let them shut on their own. I welcome the darkness that came after closing my eyes. I couldn't wait until I open my eyes again, to the world I was born to protect.

Well to the people who read this. This is my first fan fiction that I'm writing. I don't know if I'm any good. So please tell me on what I need to improve on. Also for the next few chapters nothing really epic will happen. Oh before I forget I do not own final fantasy 7 or any other things that I might bring into this story like other characters from other story lines, I only own one character so far and that's the baby, and the idea of this story. Please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Word'- Means talking in mind

I open my eyes and I hear Mama and Papa talking. Not too sure on what to do I talk to mama in mind, 'Mama I'm wake,' I think to Mama. Mama notice me and she says,"Look whose awake."

" Did you have sweet dream, sweetheart?", asks Papa.

' Yes I did Papa', I think to him.

"Well thats good to hear. . . . . Wait, did she ju-"

" Zack," says Mama.

"Noo maybe I'm just hearing things. "

"Zack!"

'Mama, Papa isn't a good listener is he'.

'Well . . . he has his moments.'

"Great now I'm making myself sound old"

"ZACK!"

"What?"

"I forgot or mention that all protecter can communicate through brain power besides talking."

" Now you tell me, Aerith."

I look at Papa with only one thought in my mind, well maybe two. One was my Papa looks like a funny and fun man. Two what is my name?

"Zack, I think it time to give a name to our daughter," says Mama.

"Yeah", chirped Papa.

"Well any suggestion?"

"How about Emily."

"I don't think so."

"Amy."

"Nope."

"Sally."

"That sounds too common."

"Jenny"

"No"

"Jane, please say yes to Jane."

"Sorry Zack, but no."

"Ugh, I can't think of any more names, your being picky, Aerith."

"Well I want an unique names that's all."

"Well I can only think of common names, why don't you think of any names?" asks Papa. Mama ponder for a minute and later by the look of her face she thought of a name.

"Okay I thought of a name, but I don't know if it's any good, but its unique and I'm pretty sure no one else has this name," says Mama.

" Sooo, what's the name?", asks Papa

" Lux Aeterna."

" Lux Aeterna?"

"Yup!"

"That sounds. . ."

" See! I knew you wouldn't like it," says Mama. Well in my option I like the name, but I think Mama is jumping to conclusion on Papa's answer.

" No, no. I was going to the name is AWESOME! I was just thinking how cool to have a daughter name like that! Think of all the nicknames I could come up with that!," explains Papa.

" Well I'm so happy to hear that. Her names means eternal light by the way." states Mama proudly.

"So the reason you give her that name is because."

"It's because she now our little light for all of eternity."

"Yeah your right, anyway I can't believe we made such a beautiful kid"

"She really is pretty"

"She looks a lot like you, Aerith. She has you emerald green eyes."

"Well, she has your glow with her eyes."

"Yeah, I wonder how it became like that."

"Well Zack, I think she has mako energy in her DNA since you have mako inside of you."

"Oh yeah, looks like she has some of your eyes,some of my, and some of her own. See that bright twinkle in her eyes", states Papa. With this comment said I start wondering 'What so strange about me eyes. I'm staring to feel a bit self conscious now'.

"Oh yeah, I been trying to find an explanation for that, but the only explanation I can think is that legend."

"What legend?", asks Papa.

'Its an Cetra legend. The legend that a girl will arrive soon and do great things to this world. The legend says that her light is the brightest out of everyone else's. The light inside is so bight that it evens seeps through her eyes,' I think to Papa.

"That's very interesting and I still find this mind talk weird. Aerith you don't think she is th-".

"No I don't think she is . Besides it just a legend."

"Then why bring up," asks Papa with a pondering face.

"It because maybe her light inside her is so bright that it seeps through her eyes," says Mama with a yawn. Then they both turn their heads down, down where Mama's arms are. They both stare at me for a moment, eyes filled with pride and happiness. I on the other hand didn't know what to exactly do. So the only action I can think right now was to surprise my Papa. So I smile at them with my small teethes.

"Oh, look at our Lux. She smiling at us with her white pearl, perfect teeth. . . .Wait, did she ju- are my eyes play tricks on me. DID SHE JUST SHOW TEETHES! She way TOO YOUNG for teethes," exclaim Papa.

His face is soo hilarious right now. So full of shock right now.

"Well angel babies are born with teeth," states Mama in a matter of fact tone.

"But why is that?!" asks Papa still in shock.

"Thats because we get stronger faster when starting to eat solid food, it's way better than breast milk. Besides angels can't produce milk and I hear breast feeding is painful. Lucky for being a Protecter we don't have to feel that pain," explains Mama. There was a moment of silence but not an awkward one. It seem everybody was gathering their thoughts, well I was.

"Hey Zack."

Papa gives a sigh," Yeah, Aerith."

"What's going to be her middle name."

"Uuugghh!"

Well thats the story so far. I hope people like it. If I use any quotes form other story lines, l will put where it came from. I also want to hear from you guys. So please review and tell me your thoughts and any improvements. Also all my author notes will be written last because I know how you just want to read first then get all the unrelated stuff last because I find that annoying. So if any people are wondering when will I bring in Vampire Knight it will be here soon, and a lot more in the ending of their section. Any way before I forget I do not own final fantasy 7 or any other things that I might bring into this story like other characters from other story lines, I only own one character so far and that's the baby, and the idea of this story.

As a reminder, Please review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'word'- means taking with mind

It's morning now and I have my official name, Lux Aeterna llano Fair Arella. Ilona means light and Arella means angel in Hebrew. If you wondering where Arella came from, it's Mama's last name. Even though she goes by the name Aerith Gainsborough, her real name is Aerith Arella Gainsborough. When she was adopted by my step- grandma she still want to keep her real name, but wanted the woman's name apart of her's, in repayment for her kindness.

Anyway I'm just starting to pay attention what my parents are saying. "So she can feel that special that you are giving, asks Papa. Once again I find myself in my mother's arm."Of course she can feel it and I can feel hers as well," says Mama. I final found out what my parents are talking about. They were talking about the protecter's touch. It's a touch that all protecters have, it a wonderful feel when a protecter makes contact with you. The touch is unimaginable to describe, this touch that God gave us is to help makes alliance or peace with people, most of the time it works.

I hear my parents stop talking when a knock was at the door. We are in the living room that has two white couches, a black coffee table, and a flat screen t.v. Papa went to the door and open it. There was two adults; one was a man, the other was a woman. The man has grayish silver hair, he has purplish eyes, he looks thin, but yet muscular, and he also has a light tan skin color. The woman had blues eyes ( I don't really if Zero's mom has actual blue eyes, so I'm just guessing), she also has really light brown hair, is thin, and a pale skin color.

My Papa was the first one to greet them as usual he says in a cheerful voice, "Well looks whose here, its the Kiryu family."

Sorry that the chapter is so short. So look at least I got some of the Vampire Knight characters in. Next chapter they will be in it more for now. Any way I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Vampire Knight, or any other things that I might bring into this story like other characters from other story lines.

Please someone Review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'word'- means

Repeat

My Papa was the first one to greet them as usual he says in a cheerful voice, "Well looks whose here, its the Kiryu family."

"So were are the twins?", asks Papa. "Oh, they're right behind us, so when was the baby born, Zack," says the man while looking at me.

"She was born two days ago," answers Papa.

So this is your daughter, she so precious. Oh, boys greet your self," says the woman. Two identical twin come through the door, they look a lot like their father. Same hair color, same eye color, but their skin color was pale like their mom's. "Hello it nice to see guys again," says the boys in union, standing next to each other.

"Well it look like you boys grown a lot taller since we last visited you," chirps Papa. But you visited us last week, says the boy with a soft voice, on the left side of the other boy. "You'er probably just saying that," says the boy on the right.

"No, we're just saying that you boys grow fast," says Mama. The twins then turn their attention to Mama and then to me. Aerith can I hold the baby, says the woman.

Of corse, replies Mama.

"Oh, she so light. She looks a lot like you."

In that touch I saw this woman past. How interesting this woman already know about us. The man came closer to peer down at me. I stretch out one of my arms toward him and he stretch out his hand to me. I instantly grasp one of his finger with my tiny hand, just to see his past. It feels good to get this kind of information without them knowing, but now I'm also to feel like a creepy stalker.

"So what did you got for Aerith for Valentine," says the man this a smirk on his face.

"Oh, SHOOT! I complete forgot! It's not good to have a kid born before a holiday!," shout Papa.

"Well I guest I can let this one slide, since I forgot too," says Mama in a loving tone. "Agh, I'm sorry, Aerith," apologizes Papa.

"Zack, you didn't heard my say I will let this one pass, replies Aerith. "Oh," was the only answer that Papa gives while rubbing the back of this head in embarrassment.

I turn my head to the woman. 'What are the names of your two sons?' I think to the woman, who already knows about this kind of talk. "Well looks like some is stating to talk", says the woman.

"Mom no one is talking," says the twin with the deeper voice.

"Oh, I can explain that," answer Mama. While she explain the woman says,"I will tell you their names if you tell me yours."

'Its Lux Aeterna.'

"Such a unique and pretty name. Well the boy on the right is Zero and the one on the left Ichiru."

"Zack, you haven't give us the knowledge to what is your daughter's name," says the man.

"That's right, her name is Lux Aeterna."

"What an unique name to mach her unique eyes."

"Now that you mention that her eyes are the most peculiar things I've seen," adds the woman.

"Can we see her eyes?" asks both twins. "Of course you can," chirps Mama. The woman went to sit on one of the white couches and the twins rush over to see me, I feel so much like new toy.

"Wow, she so small," says Zero.

"Her eyes are so shiny," comments Ichiru.

'I won't be so small anymore once I'm older', I think to both twins.

Both twins finch when they heard me in their heads. I guest they're not use to the idea of mind talk.

"So thats mind talk asks," Zero.

Thats right sweetie. It always weird when the first time it happens, but you get use to it," answers the woman.

An hour past with the twins asking questions about me. They ask about my favorite color, favorite number, ect. They ask how does it feels to be a baby. They pretty much start asking random questions. The one thing the didn't ask was what am I. "I think it's time we get home, it was nice seeing you all and the new child," says the man.

"We will visit soon," says the woman, knowing the twins would want to see me again.

"Bye Zack, bye Aerith, bye Lux," says Ichiru.

"Yeah, bye everybody, bye Lux," says Zero.

After the Kiryu family left we went to sleep early. While laying in my crib I stated think to my self, 'I've made two friends today, I hope we will always be friends. Even when things get tuff we will still be friends, right?'

So that's the end for this chapter. I hope you like it. So next chapter the Kuran family are going to visit. Any way I do not own any Final Fantasy 7 or Vampire Knight, or any other things that I might bring into this story like other characters from other story lines.

Please review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'word'- means mind talk or thinking

When the first protecter was brought here, she was already a grown woman who look to be at the age 18. She had many trait in her DNA, one was a vampire. As it is known all the traits that protecters reseve come out as full blooded. So she was a pureblood vampire and was the only one at her time. Pure blood vampire are vampires who don't have any human blood in them.

One of her mission that was given was to create pureblood vampires. Nakisha, the protercter hand pick 50 human people. These people were the most holiest out of the human population among these people was her friend Eihi Kuran. So the first purebloods were holy people who believe strongly in God. The process of making them was simple she told them the necessary information and if they except they were made into pureblood, all excepted. First she bit them drank a few drops of blood and she gave them a lager amount of her blood. For a few days they stay human while her blood dominated their blood. Once her blood has taken over their human blood it is given the trait of the pureblood, her blood dies out within the person, all of this was painless.

Mama finish reading how pureblood came to be in the protecter's sacred text book of knowledge. There are many text books and only a protecter can summon one out of thin air. I already know this knowledge, but it is good to reveiw. Papa was also listening and was drawn in since after his wedding he found out he was a pureblood. A secret that his parents kept from him, they raise him like a human and they themself live as human. For their thirst for blood I have no idea how they kept that down.

'Papa when are you going back to work or you don't have work?' I think to Papa.

"Of corse I have a job their just giving me a few days of. Good thing too, they don't know know I'm married and I have a kid," says Papa.

'Why is that?', I think to both my parents.

"That is because if the Shinra find out there is another Cetra they might try to take you way for their uses," says Mama in a worry tone.

'I understand Mama, do they know where we live?', think to Mama.

"No, right now they think I'm living with your grandmother, not in a house that is hidden from sight," says Mama.

"Aerith, do you think that they ever find out about her?," asks Papa.

"Well, I do find out, but our little light and kick their butt," chirps Mama happily.

"Why do you seem so sure that they will kind out ?," asks Papa.

"Well Zack, protecter have powers that are the same as any other protecter, but the protecter is given an extra power, one or two. My extra power is to see the future," says Mama.

"Really then you will always know what will happen next?!", asks Papa excitingly.

"Not all the time, sometimes there are things that I can't see like your future, Zack. I can also see other possible future that can happen and sometimes I might change it due to orders from God or I think it is necessary," says Mama.

"Well that's a lot of work you protecters you have to do," says Papa.

'Well we have to do what is best for the world', I think to Papa.

Then there was a knock at the door. Mama gives me to Papa and rushes over to the door. There appear a couple that look a lot like each other. They both have brown hair, the woman had a lighter tone of brown that the other man. They both have wine like brown eyes, pale skin, and are both thin.

"Did any one saw you?," asks Mama.

"No one did, we made sure of that." says the woman.

"It is good to see you, Haruka,Juri ."

AN: So that is the end of this chapter. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was just trying to think of something to write and was busy with school. Any way I do not own any Final Fantasy 7 or Vampire Knight, or any other things that I might bring into this story like other characters from other story lines.

Please reveiw I want to hear your thoughts or about my grammar errors. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'word'- thinking or mind talk

"It is good to see you, Haruka,Juri ."

"Is that your little daughter?" says the woman who I presume is Juri.

"Yep, the one and only!," says Papa.

"Oh, can I hold her?," says Juri.

"Of course," says Mama.

"She so precious. Look Haruka," says Juri.

"She is really cute," says the man named Haruka.

In that moment those two people made contact with me. I saw both their past. Interesting they're both sibling and are married, they also have two kids of their own. Again I feel like a creep stalker. You see it is normal for pure bloods to merry their own sibling and pure bloods are the only race that can mate with their sibling without some disfunction in their offspring.

"How are Kaname and Yuki doing?" asks Mama.

"They're doing just fine," says Haruka.

'Hello there. May I ask a question,' I think to them.

"Well hello to you too. Looks like you aren't a shy one," says Juri.

'Why aren't your children here?' I ask.

"Well, Kaname is baby sitting his sister, Yuki. The reason they stay is because just like you we don't want the a specific government to know she exist and to take advantage of her," explains Juri

So for the rest of the day I ask many questions about her children and play dumb to no knowledge about their lives. They also ask questions about me and had a little session about my eyes. My eyes are going to make me self conscious for a long time now.

"We should be headed back home. It's going to be a long trip home," says Haruka.

"Well we will visit you guy so Lux Aeterna can see your kids," says Papa.

"We will look forward to that," says Juri.

They soon departed and left us to go to slumber. I can't wait to see the Kuran kids. I hope we will be good friends.

AN: That is the end of this chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Starting today I will updates at least once a month on all three stories. I really need to progress my story faster. Any way I do not own any Final Fantasy 7 or Vampire Knight, or any other things that I might bring into this story like other characters from other story lines, only this idea. Please review, I want to hear your thoughts good or bad. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

word'- thinking or mind talk

I do not own any Final Fantasy 7 or Vampire Knight, or any other things that I might bring into this story like other characters from other story lines, only this idea.

It's all dark, that all what I saw. I take one look at myself and notice my body is older. All I know was this is all a dream. I wonder around this dark place and I'm all alone, no one in sight. Then I hear something in a far off distance.

"Help us"

"HELP US!"

I start running to the sounds, knowing it was more than five people. I kept running to those voices who cried out for help. I soon start to see figures and I was then right in front of them. When the group of people saw me they all rush to me. I suddenly found myself on a platform.

"Help us"

"Please help us"

"How can I help you?" I shout to the crowd. I start to look at all the people that were there and realize they are all vampires. I hear someone whisper mother.

"Mother"

"Help us"

"Mother"

"HELP US"

"Whose mother?" I yell back to the crowd.

I don't get it. What do they mean mother? What help do they need? Why can't I figure it out? Why can't I help them?

"Blood"

This pulls me out my thoughts. I look up to the people in front of me and they're eyes are glowing red. They start coming forward and were all calling out blood and mother. I turn around and start running, running in this dark dream. I glance back an see that they are following me and they no longer look human, but monsters. I feel my heart beat fast and I start running even faster, desperately trying to escape them. They all look so scary.

I turn around and see there is a big distance between us. I suddenly bump into someone's stomach and with sudden blockage I fall down on my behind. I look up to the person in front of me and see that it is a man. The man has a strong resemblance to Zero's dad, but the skin is paler not tan. Also the young man looks a bit young too young to be Ichiru's dad.

'Maybe the man can help me,' I thought, but my heart sink when I saw the man's purple eyes turn red. I try to scam away from him, but he yanks me up and turns me around. I see the vampires in from of me, the ones I tried to escaped, coming closer to us. I feel the man tighten his grip on me and he slowly bends down to my neck. I feel my body tremble, I'm so scare.

"Mother," says the man before his fang pierce my skin.

I snap my eyes open and realize I am in my crib and I hear someone move. I turn my head around and see my dad putting his black First Class Solider uniform. So, it must be early in the morning.

'Morning Papa' I think to papa. I see him jump, must have startle him.

"Morning Aeterna", whispers Papa.

'Going to work?'

"Yeah, can't have people think I'm lazy. Though I want to stay here with you and your mother," explains Papa.

'Papa why are you in Solider?', I asks. I already know the answer, but I want to hear him say it.

"The reason why is because I want to become a hero. I want someone to know me as a hero."

"Papa you're my hero," I think to Papa.

"Thanks. Go back to sleep my little light," whispers Papa before he leaves.

I didn't go to sleep because I was afraid to face the scary vampires there. Especially the silver headed teen.

AN: That is the end of this chapter. Sorry I didn't updated last month, so this chapter is for last month. I will update again this month. I think most of you readers can guess who was the silver headed teen. A bit of foreshadowing, more sad thing will happen the future. I am going to change the summary once I get into the more exciting plot. I would also like to thank ShadowCat444 for reviewing. Also very soon the other FF7 characters will be mention. Please review I want to hear your thoughts! :)


End file.
